


Heels (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Heels (a 221B)

Welcome to Crave Couture, for your bespoke high-heeled – oh, _hello!_ I didn’t recognise you. You look so ordinary in that. No offence, love, we all do.

I’ve been here since Miss Adler went to America, but I consider myself between jobs. I mean, if I wanted to work in shoes and Crave shut up shop, I wouldn’t go to Shoe Zone just because they were hiring. I might take a secretary job until there was a position at Jimmy Choo.

I do have experience. I attended to the heels for Irene. That meant shopping, organising, and cleaning. Oh Lord, the cleaning. Filthy work, absolutely divine.

I also _attended to the heels_ – men, mostly. I’d remind them about all the people who really oughtn’t see those pictures.

When I came in today, a short jumper-clad man was going out. The _for-my-wife-on-our-fifteenth_ type. He looked marginally familiar.

“Gift?” I asked Bea.

“You should see the instructions.” She waved a double-sided page of scribbles and sketches at me. “He even left casts, thorough boy.” She gestured at the bag on the counter. Inside were two moulded plaster feet.

Enormous feet. With delicious monkey-toes.

I recognised him then. But compact vanilla sidekicks don’t marry Nordic supermodels, and he’s maybe a pinch more interesting than he seems.

Perhaps _he’d_ feel pretty in something from my boutique.


End file.
